Rejoicing Properly
by Emerald S. Sparrow
Summary: Complete! Snape acts rashly out of jealousy when Hermione is helped by one of his Slytherins, leading up to a revelation. SS/HG, post-DH, slightly AU, definitely EWE?, and somewhat of just a fun PWP.
1. Learn to Rejoice

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything from Harry Potter; it is all J.K. Rowling's. But I am so glad we're allowed to play with her wonderful characters. Especially Snape!**

Author's Note: _Kind of silly, I suppose, but I had this idea today in a class, when this young guy set up a desk for me and everything… well, I relate everything back to my obsession for HG/SS, so yeah. Very AU, very crazy, but that's why it's fanfiction! Enjoy!_

H~S~H~S

Snape watched as a Slytherin seventh-year picked up Granger's stool for her and flashed a smile, before returning to his seat a couple tables behind her. He could see a blush creep up Granger's neck and into her cheeks, while her eyes shifted nervously around. The two other members of the Golden Trio hadn't seemed to notice the action of the Slytherin boy, speaking together at the table next to hers about a recent Quidditch match.

Snape's eyes narrowed dangerously, first at Granger, then at the Slytherin boy who was still smirking. The boy had never stood out to him before; though he was head of Slytherin house, he'd never particularly taken the time to get to know the students therein. But as he glared at the young man, he remembered his name.

"Abraxas Daunt." Had he meant to say the name out loud? He was so sick of the boy's confident smirk and Granger's still-flushed cheeks, he continued in a dark tone, "Ten points from Slytherin."

The room suddenly went quiet. Every eye was on Snape, some of their mouths gaping open. Granger's head had snapped up, the flush from her cheeks disappearing as her eyes shot daggers into the Potions Master. Abraxas Daunt had gone pale, his annoyingly smug expression vanished to be replaced with a mixture of confusion and horror.

Snape raised a brow at the students watching him. He supposed they expected a reason for his point-deducting, but he wasn't about to let it slip that the jealousy that had risen in him at the sight of Daunt helping Granger…. "Turn to page one hundred and sixty-nine for today's potion, and begin."

Some of the Slytherins were still gaping at him in disbelief, which he ignored as he swept around and supervised the cauldrons being prepared. Neville Longbottom had sat down with Granger, and he slowly made his way over to the table where their ingredients were spread out.

"You must chop them, Neville. What do you think you're doing with that knife?" She demonstrated with her own knife and ingredients, and then looked at Longbottom and nodded encouragingly. But Longbottom's eyes were glued to Snape over the top of her head. He gulped, and Granger slowly turned on her stool to look up at a very forbidding Snape.

"Tsk tsk, Miss Granger. Seven years and still, though you know the consequences, you offer your assistance to Longbottom. Essentially… cheating." His eyes flashed at the thought of what punishment he might inflict on her.

"I never cheat!" she retorted, her brows furrowed.

Weasley hissed at her, "Shut up, Hermione!"

Snape tilted his head to raise a brow at Weasley, who avoided his gaze and toyed with the cutting knife on his table.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley." He thought he heard the boy murmur something like, "Of course," before he returned his gaze to Granger. "And ten points from Gryffindor for your failure to adhere to the rules of this classroom, Miss Granger." He watched her sigh and swivel around dejectedly on the stool, causing a rolling tide of anger to boil in him. "I wasn't done!" he bellowed, and Granger nearly toppled off her stool, her eyes wide. She faced him again, looking up at him with those honey-brown eyes, clutching the edge of the table.

"Detention this evening, perhaps, will make you realize the seriousness of your offense. Too long you've gone helping Longbottom on his way and not being properly disciplined. That will change." He crossed his arms over his chest and dared her to be brave now. There was definitely fire in her eyes. He was a little disappointed when she didn't respond; he expected more from a young woman who'd fought in the war against Voldemort.

"Sir… isn't that just a little unfair?" The voice came from the back of the room, and Snape turned swiftly to meet the eyes of Draco Malfoy. He had his hands on his hips and was staring pointedly at Snape, who simply scowled in his direction before turning back to Granger.

"Eight o'clock, Miss Granger, and one second later will call for more deductions of house points." He stormed away up to his desk, pulling out a stack of third-year essays, and began to grade furiously.

After class, both Gryffindors and Slytherins shuffled quickly from the room, until Malfoy was the only student left. He approached Snape's desk with a frown on his face.

"Don't start with me, Draco," Snape warned, his eyes not leaving the essays in front of him.

"Wasn't it a bit uncalled for, Severus?" Draco was trying to sniff out his motivations, and Snape didn't like it at all.

"As it is my classroom, I will decide what's called for." Snape spared a glance at his godson. "Miss Granger got what she deserved."

Draco sighed. "Severus, we were all allies during the war. Why would you want to go back to being enemies? She was 'Hermione' when you first opened your eyes after surviving that snake bite." Draco clasped Snape's shoulder. "It's a time to be rejoicing, not making your class miserable."

Snape paused in his writing. He knew Draco was right… too right. Granger… Hermione… she'd found him, stayed with him, pleaded with him to stay alive while they transported him to St. Mungo's. She'd sneaked him Firewhisky when the nurse wouldn't allow him a nightcap. And yet here he was, treating her like a foul little creature when, for a small amount of time after Nagini's bite, he'd lived off pleas for him to survive.

Not only that, but the war was indeed, over. No more summoning from the Dark Lord, no more Cruciatus twisting his insides. Students had lost loved ones, and were still grieving, but also knew how to rejoice. He had no reason to be nasty…

"Perhaps I'll find a way to add the points back to our house. Mr. Daunt didn't have a clue when he helped Miss Granger that she belongs to me." His eyes shifted to take in Draco's reaction, but the infuriating young man just grinned.

"I figured. But moreover, what must Hermione think?" Draco surveyed him quietly before turning and heading for the door. "See you at dinner, then," he threw over his shoulder.

H~S~H~S

Hermione was sitting with Draco, Harry, Ginny, and Luna at dinner. House competitions didn't seem to mean much anymore, after the war. Of course, there would always be those Slytherins who would keep to themselves, but it had been very few since Draco had set such a good example of giving up the idea of purebloods as the elite.

Hermione watched as Draco laughed loudly at a joke Harry made, slapping his leg before placing his arm around Luna's shoulders. Ginny had her hand on Harry's leg, while Harry's arm was around her waist. Hermione sighed and perched her chin atop her palm. Her eyes darted once down the Gryffindor table to Ron and Lavender, who were talking animatedly to another couple. She wondered if she was the only seventh-year who didn't have a special someone these days. Of course, her amicable parting with Ron had been for the best… and Lavender almost seemed nice when she came to join them in the common room... but she couldn't help feeling left out. In fact, she was getting so uncomfortable at the moment, she was almost looking forward to setting off for the dungeons in a few minutes.

"So I said, 'Abraxas, go help her.' I noticed he'd been watching her since the celebration before the start of term." Draco slid his eyes to Hermione, smirking. "Of course, I regret giving him the advice now. I think that is the first time in history Snape's taken points from his own house!" They all laughed at this, except for Hermione. She was glaring at Draco.

"You told him to come help me? Draco, I don't need a matchmaker. And if you think I'm pairing with a Slytherin, you must be out of your gourd." She didn't take it back when both Draco and Luna pretended to be offended.

"You know, I'd watch what I say, if I were you, Hermione." Draco had a secret smile on his face, which was never a sign of good. "I think, in the end, you'll be with a Slytherin."

"Don't hold your breath," she replied airily, and stood up. "Speaking of Slytherins, I have detention with a particularly rude one in five minutes." She gathered her things and stepped over the bench.

"Do you want me to have Abraxas walk you down to the Dungeons?" Draco asked innocently, and didn't look at all put off when Hermione stalked away without answering him.

H~S~H~S

At eight o'clock sharp, Snape looked up as the door was quietly opened.

"Miss Granger," he greeted, but as she approached the front desk where a row of ingredients had been laid out, he murmured, "Hermione."

She stopped short, her bag colliding roughly into her thigh. She didn't flinch, but rather held his gaze.

Snape left his chair and advanced toward her, noticing how her eyes widened just a fraction as he drew near. He drew up just a few inches short of her, towering over her menacingly. "I assume you're contrite?"

Hermione looked away from him before he could see the fury in her eyes. She stepped to the side and dropped her bag onto a stool, then walked around him to survey the ingredients on the table.

Snape remained where he stood, trying to contain himself. "You didn't answer me, Miss Granger."

Hermione stomped her foot and slapped the table in front of her, causing a beaker of dry leaves to topple over. "Which is it, then? 'Miss Granger' or 'Hermione'?" She dropped to the floor and beginning scooping up the leaves. "And when have I ever been contrite for helping a friend? Unless you are going to expel me, I doubt this detention will be much use, besides being your slave for a good two hours." She stood and replaced the beaker on the table, and shifted the other ingredients from the edge.

Snape almost smirked. "Such ire, Hermione. And toward a professor? I'm almost tempted to take more points from your precious house."

She bit back a retort, he noticed with a sly smile. He could see her teeth working furiously at her lower lip. He moved around behind her, so close his breath stirred her brown curls. "But perhaps," he murmured, reaching around to still her hands by taking hold of her wrists, "you'd like to know why I made those decisions in class today."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat, her whole body going still. There were inches separating them, but she could feel the heat radiating off him. His hands around her wrists were not painful, but she understood they were steel vices not likely to release her anytime soon. Shakily, she replied, "Er… sure."

Snape lowered his head to speak into her ear, his lips brushing her lobe and causing shivers to erupt throughout her body. "When young Mr. Daunt so gallantly helped you today, he had no idea that he was coming onto something… someone… who belongs to me."

She gasped, and tried to turn, but this time, Snape leaned his body against hers, pressing her into the table as his hands tightened on her wrists.

"You see, Hermione… you are mine. And while I have no problem with a student with pure, friendly thoughts helping you with a stool… I do have an issue with a flirtatious young man seeking to impress you." He bit her earlobe, causing her to shriek softly. "You are not to encourage them, do you understand me?"

Hermione could hardly believe what she was hearing, or moreover, what she was feeling against her bum. She was, for the first time in her life, rendered speechless; even her mind seemed to have stopped working. Too many times she'd fantasized a similar scenario to this one, and she wondered briefly if it was, in fact, another fantasy being played out in a deep dream. But the next moment, Snape had released her wrists, and she knew as those callous palms shifted to the backs of her thighs that it was very real.

"But perhaps you don't understand me," he continued, his voice very gruff now, as his hands slid under her skirt and inched it ever so slowly up her legs. "Perhaps I've been remiss in claiming you as mine, showing you who you belong to." He flipped her skirt up to rest on her back, and his hands roamed over her bum, caressing and kneading and making her gasp in startled delight.

Though his domineering words prickled at the back of her mind, making her want to rebel and prove that she was an independent, capable woman, her body was quite appreciative of the way his hands translated his words. Those rough, large, talented hands, tracing all over her behind and making her squirm. She wondered if he quite approved of her choice to wear a lacy thong today.

"By the end of this detention, however, you will know." He laughed, and the sound was strained and hoarse.

While one of his hands slipped around to her front, tickling at the waistband of her knickers, his other hand wound around her front, elbow at her waist while his hand rested over her breast. She squealed and squirmed as his fingers took their time, inching down into her knickers, wiggling until they rested just on the outside of her mound.

And then, his head lowered and his lips fastened to the spot where her neck met her shoulder. He sucked fiercely, before his teeth sank into the spot and his tongue swirled round. He didn't let up, not even when she cried out. And his fingers inside her knickers wouldn't move, no matter how wildly she writhed to encourage them.

"Please, Severus," she cried out again, her knuckles turning white where they gripped the table.

The door to the dungeon banged open, and Draco Malfoy rushed in with his wand drawn. Snape's head shot up off Hermione's shoulder, and his lips remained parted as he spotted his godson. Hermione was looking at Draco with wide, horrified eyes, and she squeaked before pulling her skirt down and trying to step away from the Potions Master.

Snape refused to release her, however, his one arm a resolute band of steel around her waist. He glared at Draco, shoved his hair from his face with the hand not holding Hermione, and growled, "I'm rather busy here, Draco, if you don't mind."

Draco was shifting his eyes wildly between Hermione and Snape. She was flushed, with her head down, trying to tug the rest of her skirt down from underneath Snape's elbow. Snape was breathing heavily and holding Hermione so firmly, Draco was surprised she didn't snap in half. "Is he… are you… okay, Hermione?"

Hermione didn't look up at him… not at first. Then, slowly, her head inched up, and she smiled a secret smile at Draco. Snape reached around and grabbed her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes as he leaned toward her to see her reaction. He searched her eyes, and seemed to like what he saw in them, because he bent low, placed his shoulder at her waist, and lifted her over his shoulder.

"See you at breakfast, Draco," Snape announced, carrying the yelping Hermione to his chambers.


	2. Learn What Is Proper

Author's Note: _Just wanted to answer some reviews real quick. I'm sure more than one person thought that Snape was a bit OOC, but for a man who just survived death and realizes what he wants… not to mention, a Slytherin… he's not going to be gentle about it, or slow for that matter. You don't have to agree with me, but that's where it's coming from. _

_Also, in regards to Possessive!Snape, I'm glad so many of you like him that way. I want to thank the well-put review of __**mmh**__ who agrees with me in that submitting to the right dominant male isn't a bad thing. And trust me, before the story is done, Hermione's going to play her role._

_One last thing, and I'll let you read. I apologize for not marking this as AU, and I'm sorry for anything I stirred up online for not doing so. I suppose it is AU, with Snape being alive, everyone returning to Hogwarts to finish a seventh year, and Draco being a friend of everyone. I just think that war would change people; kind of like 9/11 brought a lot of folks together, which might not have happened otherwise. _

_Thanks for all the reviews, and enjoy this second chapter (in which I switch perspectives to our favorite Golden Girl)._

H~S~H~S

Hermione was still smiling slyly as her imperious Potions Master slipped her off his shoulder and down onto his bed. Her hands slid up and down the black silk sheets, and she found herself surprised by the pure sex Snape's room oozed.

But it was nothing compared to the man in front of her, who was pinning her with such lust-filled eyes, Hermione shivered. She suddenly felt very aware of the fact that she was sprawled at the end of his bed, probably looking much disheveled; she felt very much at his mercy, and a part of her bristled. In all her nineteen years, she'd never felt so out-of-control; not even during the war. Yes, the Battle at the Department of Mysteries had been unexpected, but she had been sure of herself and her spells, and sure that the Aurors would come. Yes, being trapped at Malfoy Manor had unnerved her; but for some reason, all throughout the traumatizing experience that was the war, she'd held faith that they would win.

And, as her eyes coasted over Severus Snape's unyielding stance, she wasn't so sure she would emerge the victor this time.

_Do you want to?_ a voice inside her asked traitorously. Since returning to Hogwarts, she was sure she had well-hidden any respect bordering on the obsessive for the Potions Master. And her hurt, for that matter, at the way he completely ignored how she'd been there for him throughout his entire recovery. She didn't want to think about how much her heart hurt; or that, however much it did hurt, she still touched herself every night thinking about Snape.

Snape moved then, and his body covered hers, but he didn't descend. Instead, he held himself up by his hands, pressed into the mattress on either side of her. His dark head dipped, and he nuzzled the valley between her breasts with his over-large nose, his heated breath causing shivers to erupt all over her body. Hermione found she couldn't even draw a breath as he nuzzled his way up to her neck, where he pressed a kiss to the hollow of her throat before stepping back, just as her arms tried to come up and tug him to her lips.

His eyes ran down her flushed face, down her heaving chest, and passed over her rumpled school skirt.

"Lift up your skirt," he commanded in a low voice.

Hermione's eyes widened a bit, and her fists clenched and unclenched where they held fistfuls of his silk black sheets. Laughing nervously, she struggled to sit up a bit.

"This is a highly unusual detention," Hermione murmured, but Snape didn't pay any attention.

"Lay back down, and lift up that bloody skirt." His black eyes glittered dangerously, and Hermione felt as though she was playing prey to a dangerous predator. No one ever argued with Severus Snape, she knew. She wondered briefly what would happen if she did argue, but decided she didn't want to find out at the present time.

Like a good girl, Hermione slowly lifted her skirt until it was bunched around her hips. Her fingers toyed with the lace of her thong, but Snape lurched forward and placed his hands over hers.

"Mine," he hissed, and she figured at that moment he must really appreciate the design ideas of Muggles, for coming up with the scrap of fabric between her legs. She could barely think at all as he slid the knickers off her in one, swift, fluid movement, and barely paid them any regard as they bunched in his hand. While one hand shoved them into the pocket of his robes, his other caressed her hipbones, his eyes never leaving her most secret area that he had exposed.

Hermione was on the verge of begging him to touch her, when he stepped away a couple feet. She wanted to scream at him now, but didn't dare break whatever lust-obsessed feeling he was exhibiting. She had a feeling she would get what she wanted from him soon.

In a ragged tone, Snape said, "Touch yourself."

Hermione balked, not able to mask her flabbergasted expression. She wanted her pleasure from him, not from herself! She could have that any time she wanted.

She tried to sit up again with a soft whine of, "Severus…"

"Lay back!" he hissed, not moving an inch. Crossing his arms resolutely, he glared down at her. "Touch yourself."

Hermione lay back and closed her eyes briefly before lowering her hand to caress herself. Her fingers roamed through the short curls of her mound, and she moaned a little as her hooded eyes took in the sight of him standing there at the end of the bed. Murmuring his name, she slipped her left index finger into her folds, and found her clit quite easily. Her eyes slipped closed again as she began to rub her finger up and down, writhing around on the bed to get the ultimate feel of her stroking fingers.

"Open your eyes," he insisted on a groan, and she did so, seeing his sexy mouth parted as he breathed harshly.

"Severus, please, I want you so badly," she moaned softly, breathlessly, just like she did every time she touched herself, imagining him in her room. Her finger worked faster, heightening her pleasure. She gasped and writhed, her hips moving up and down, and her breath hitched in her throat as she neared perilously close to her climax, not decreasing the movements of her finger to her clit. Her eyes screwed shut then, and she managed to choke out, "Sev-er-ussss," as she came, her free hand clutching his sheets as a lifeline.

She felt the bed dip, and she opened her eyes as she struggled for breath. Snape was over her, and she could feel his startlingly hard arousal pressing into her thigh even through his clothes as he bent to place kisses at her jaw. He grabbed the hand she'd used to pleasure herself, and sucked deliciously at the finger that had done all of the work in bringing her off.

"Divine," he growled, before crushing her lips with his own, making her gasp in delight. He took absolute control with his tongue, plundering her mouth with passionate fervor as she clutched at his shoulders and rubbed her breasts against his chest.

He jerked back away from her abruptly, and began unbuttoning his frock coat in erratic movements. Hermione inwardly smiled as he cursed and searched for his wand, feeling heady with the knowledge that she had as much control over him as he had over her.

"Bugger me…" he muttered, and shot a glance at her. He appeared even angrier upon surveying her tousled hair and bare lower-half.

"Lost your wand, have you, Professor?" Hermione smirked and slid off the bed, smoothing down her skirt. "For the best, I think. This is hardly appropriate." She moved toward him, stopping only mere inches away to peer up at him.

Snape's eyes went wide before narrowing into slits as he looked down at her. "I don't recall telling you to get up," he murmured silkily.

Hermione eyed him speculatively before turning and heading to his door. "This is for making me do that myself," she announced as she walked out.

It didn't take him long to follow, she noted with another smirk. He was on her almost immediately, following her as she swiftly exited his quarters to come to rest in the Potions classroom once more. As she reached for her schoolbag, Snape's hand shot out to curl like steel around her wrist.

"Miss Granger, as much skilled as you proved yourself to be during the war, I do not believe you'd care to bait someone such as me." His voice was hard, unyielding. The heat rolling off his body seeped into her skin.

Hermione faced him, a sympathetic smile on her lips. "I'm glad you have such a high opinion of yourself, _Professor_," she said, her voice holding a slight mocking tone that was a faint echo of his usual sneer. "But you don't scare me. And, in fact, I would think you'd know better than to bait _me_." She placed her free hand at his arm and wrapped her fingers around the wrist in control of hers, yanking him off.

With that, she twirled around and exited the dungeons, leaving a near-to-exploding Snape in her wake.

H~S~H~S

"Hermione! Just the person I wanted to see," Draco greeted her enthusiastically, although if she wasn't mistaken, a faint pink twinge entered his cheeks when he saw her.

"Me?" she inquired innocently, moving around him to face the snoozing Fat Lady.

"Well… actually, no. I didn't think you'd be back yet…" He didn't go on as he saw her eyes pass over him briefly. "I was waiting for a Gryffindor to come by with the password, actually. We," he said, motioning to the hole behind the portrait trivially, "were going to play a rousing game of spin the bottle." Hermione could only assume Draco meant the little grouping of their friends that had grown quite close recently, including Harry, Ginny, Draco, Luna, Neville, Ron, and unfortunately, Lavender Brown.

"How very Muggle of you all," she murmured. "Do you honestly think a random Gryffindor would be giving you the password? They haven't all accepted you as easily as us." She winced, not wanting to bring up painful memories for him. He had defected to their side during the war, but even still, some were not willing to trust him, despite that the Golden Trio did.

"I think you will," Draco countered, a mischievous glint in his eye now.

"Oh?" Hermione played along, raising a brow. "And why would I do that?" She would do it anyway, but she wanted to know what that impish mind of his was thinking.

"Because if you don't, I'll march myself right up to the Astronomy Tower and announce that you and Snape are involved in a torrid tryst!" Draco was looking all-too-pleased with himself, his arms folded across his chest.

Hermione's eyes darted to the dozing Fat Lady, and back to Draco. If looks could kill, Draco would be but a mutilated body on the ground. "Keep your voice down! We're not involved."

"Not according to what I witnessed…"

But Draco didn't have time to torture Hermione any longer. Luna skipped up from behind Hermione and over to Draco's side, placing a kiss upon his cheek. "I just escaped from the Nargles," she told them proudly, beaming at Draco.

Hermione shot Draco a warning look, then spoke loudly so the Fat Lady would hear. "Purple petunias!"

The portrait swung open lazily, and they climbed in, to be greeted by their group of friends in the common room. Ginny waved at Hermione, as did Lavender, who Hermione felt at this point was trying a bit too hard. She waved half-heartedly and headed for the steps to the girls' dormitories, stopping only when Luna's high, dreamy voice rang out.

"Where are you going, Hermione? We need you to have an even amount for the game!"

Hermione was _really_ looking forward to that: everyone there had someone they fancied, save for Neville, who wasn't meeting her eye.

"I'll be back down in a minute," she promised them.

She couldn't very well sit on the floor in her school skirt without wearing any knickers.


	3. Learn SelfControl

Author's Note: _If you're still here, thanks for sticking with it. I know there was some controversy at first, and I know some of you actually had no problems, but either or, I hope you're enjoying and continue to enjoy._

_Many thanks __**DarkAngelPearl **__for her splendid idea used later in this chapter, in the Potions classroom, involving Draco _

_And endless thanks to my new Beta, __**Cheryl**__, who has not only helped story-wise, but has encouraged me. I am relieved to have someone as talented as her helping me out!_

H~S~H~S

Severus Snape was in the worst mood he'd been in since the war ended. Feelings of guilt, frustration, embarrassment, and desire warred inside his mind, causing an endless stream of useless migraines that were using up all his well-brewed Headache Tonics.

As he stormed through the castle on patrol that night, he forced himself to think through his different emotions, as unsettling as the notion was.

Guilt was easy to understand. He'd not only taken advantage of the one person who'd been there for him unfalteringly throughout his whole recovery, but she was also his student. Even though she hadn't fought him, even though she had been calling out his name – reliving that moment made him disgusted; he prided himself on his established self-control.

But that was where his frustration came in. When it came to Hermione Granger, he felt mindless, and completely led by a baser instinct he wasn't sure he wanted to examine. Accepting, earlier that day in front of his godson, that he considered her a part of his life now – how could he not, after he'd lived off her tender words to him as he lay in the hospital bed, tending to him with gentle touches – had made it a resolute decision within him to pursue her. He felt as if he needed her to realize he was going to claim her before some other, younger wizard tried and succeeded.

Which, in that very notion, was extremely embarrassing. He didn't have the right to claim anyone, especially someone as pure as Hermione. And the fact that he had nearly lost himself in the attempt while she was still a student made him flush with not only humiliation, but anger at himself. He wondered why things had to be so complicated. While it was understandable that the war had brought about vast changes and special circumstances, he still felt as if somehow, wherever Albus Dumbledore was, Snape was letting the man down by carting off the brightest witch of her age to fulfill naughty desires.

Desire was his whole problem, essentially. Hermione was an adult witch who didn't seem to be aware of her enticing womanhood. The fact that her outer brilliance was finally catching up with her inner intelligence didn't help the situation of his furious lust. Hermione would never be considered the most attractive witch of her age, but she now had beauty to match her brains, as Snape figured Abraxas Daunt must have realized along with every other young man at Hogwarts. And if they discovered her other secrets… such as the glazed look of passion that came into her eyes when caressed and kissed, or how rich her taste… Snape cringed at how irate the thought of anyone else seeing her that way made him.

He'd tried to bar his mind from what had happened in his bedroom, but it was impossible to escape for long. He had a very confident feeling that Hermione had been naughty by herself before; and though he couldn't be positive, he suspected she might have called out his name at those times, as well. She seemed to know exactly what she wanted, and the way her hooded eyes had focused on him as she cried out his name… Merlin, he couldn't bear to recall it. He didn't need to be so distracted while patrolling.

He stopped and frowned, glancing around. He was on a moving staircase, and it was leading him straight to the Gryffindor Common Room. Damned if he needed to be anywhere near that right now. With an annoyed glance, he turned and descended, chastising a pair of third-years on his way.

S~H~S~H

"Severus, you seem distracted," Minerva McGonagall murmured to him at dinner, leaning slightly in his direction as he poked around at his pudding. "Are you quite alright?"

Snape raised a brow and inwardly scoffed at her choice of words. Distracted, indeed. From his seat beside Minerva he had a clear view of the beloved Gryffindor table, and, to his great torment, of Hermione. She kept casting small, furtive glances at the Head Table, and it was aggravating him to the point that he wanted to deduct House points.

He wished to ignore her, and had been doing a fine job of it all through lunch until Professor Sprout had started going on about how her favorite student, Neville Longbottom, "seems to be spending a lot of time with Hermione Granger lately." Snape's head had, of course, snapped up at this, and there the witch in question had been, staring at him intensely with a frown on her face. She was sitting a little too close to Neville Longbottom for Snape's tastes.

He knew he couldn't simply go back to ignoring her, the way he admitted he had been since the start of new term. She had seen him so feeble during his recovery after the war, and he hadn't wanted to be around someone who knew he had weaknesses. But it was unfair to her, and he grudgingly confessed to himself that he'd hurt her feelings by doing so.

Still, he didn't know how he'd get through the rest of the school year as an upstanding citizen if he didn't disregard her. He felt as if he were driving himself into madness. But he wouldn't put her in a compromising position again until the day she graduated from Hogwarts, he decided with conviction. If not for his own bloody sake, then for hers.

"Severus! I daresay you need to visit Madam Pomprey before your Potions class this afternoon," Minerva exclaimed, her eyes wide as she watched him stare off into space and clutch his fork tightly.

Snape growled and shook his head. "No. I'm perfectly fine. Another Headache Tonic should take care of the problem."

If only it were that simple.

H~S~H~S

He would have to discuss some important items with Draco, Snape decided, as Potions class started. He wasn't sure if Draco meant to try his patience by sitting beside Hermione and working much too closely with her, but Snape didn't find it amusing in the least.

As the class went on, Snape wondered if Draco might truly have feelings for her. He was weaving all manner of comic stories for her sake, and when she tried to get him to focus on the assignment in between her soft, chiming laughter, he just took the mickey out of it and proved his worth by throwing in the properly-sliced, correct ingredient.

He felt he wasn't sure of anything anymore when Hermione placed her hand on Draco's forearm and told him how much she enjoyed having him for a partner in the lab. When Draco covered her hand with his and murmured something to her while looking deeply into her eyes, the only thing Snape was certain about was his sanity slipping away from him.

"The first person to turn in their assignment, properly brewed, will receive twenty-five points for their House." He struggled to keep his voice even, and congratulated himself on pulling it off. A smug smirk turned his mouth up when he saw Draco jerk away from Hermione and put all his attention into his work. Draco was obsessive when it came to gaining points for Slytherin, and Snape knew it all too well.

Of course, Hermione was the first student to finish her potion, and she raised her hand without meeting Snape's eyes. He descended slowly from the stairs leading to his desk, and approached her stiffly, as if being too close to her might set him off.

He stirred her potion, did the standard tests to deem it functional, and not surprisingly, her potion exceeded his expectations. He noticed most of the class was watching, and waiting for her results; they realized that Hermione probably wouldn't turn it in unless she was confident she'd brewed it correctly. Draco was observing them carefully, his brows furrowed as if he were trying to discern some invisible field of sexual tension between them.

"Twenty-five points to Gryffindor," Snape announced, staring a hole into Hermione's bent head. The Gryffindors in the room cheered, while the Slytherins muttered at the missed opportunity. As the commotion continued, Snape murmured, "And I'd like to have a word with you after class, Miss Granger."

When she nodded, he swirled around and continued around the classroom, checking on others who had finished just seconds after Hermione. Potter had done well, and Weasley had finished successfully only because of his friend. Abraxas Daunt leaned away as Snape he checked his potion, but a hesitant smile broke out on the young man's face when Snape said, "Well done, Mister Daunt. Ten points to Slytherin for the second-best potion."

He returned to the table Hermione and Draco were at, moving forward to check Draco's potion, trying not to notice the boy's hand on Hermione's back and his words of praise for her accomplishment.

"Could have been better, Mister Malfoy." His eyes glittered at his godson before slipping briefly to Draco's tentacle-like hands on Hermione, then back to the potion.

Draco raised a brow in an expression very reminiscent of Snape's, but stepped away from Hermione and began collecting his things.

The class slowly began to file out, and when Potter tried to walk Hermione out, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I need to have a word with Professor Snape," she told him, turning away.

"Here, let me take your bag," Draco offered, but Hermione punched his arm.

"I'm more than capable of handling my own bag, Draco. When did you become so chivalrous?" She frowned at him and continued up to Snape's desk, not catching Draco's impish grin as he excited the dungeons with her two best friends.

She stood then at the other side of Snape's desk, waiting for him to speak. He didn't. Instead, he simply sat with his arms crossed, eyeing her speculatively, his lips in a straight, unamused line. Unable to handle the silence between them, Hermione spoke.

"I should apologize, Professor…"

But the words died on her lips as he roared at her, "Don't you dare apologize!" Regretting making her shake in her boots, he calmed and pinched the bridge of his nose. With a great big sigh, he said, "It is I who owe you an apology. I threw you over my shoulder like a wizard from barbarian times." She tried to speak here, but he raged on, hissing now. "I took you to my room and made you do inappropriate things in front of me, for me." He was fuming now, his fists clenching. "I threatened you!"

"Severus!" Hermione shouted at him, and it snapped him out of his self-loathing. His jaw was slack as if it might hang open from shock at her impertinence.

"You bloody girl, how dare you interrupt me?" His eyes were narrowed dangerously at her, glinting in the dim light of the Potions classroom.

"I do dare," she retorted, placing her hands on her hips. "Do you honestly think I would have let those things happen if I hadn't wanted them?" She shook her head back and forth lightly, her brown curls bouncing. "You either highly underestimate me or you're just looking for reasons to continue to wallow in self-loathing."

An enraged Snape stood swiftly from his desk and came around the side to get in her face, sneering down at her like a provoked guard dog. "You don't know the first thing…"

"Don't I?" Hermione challenged, not in the least intimated by him. "It was I who listened to you rant in your fever. The nurses tried to make me go, but I wouldn't. We all owed you our lives, and I wasn't going to ever leave you alone after finding you so near to death." She reached up, hesitantly in the wake of such bold words, and stroked his cheek, a small, sad smile on her lips. "If you push me away again, all I did will have been in vain."

Snape's heart was pounding against his chest, and he was stiff as a board as he stood there looking at her, speechless, her sincere words soaking into his skin. Tears formed in her eyes, and he closed his own against the sight, not wanting to witness them.

"Please, say something," she begged, her small hand now cupping his cheek.

He opened his eyes, and tried to find his inner calm, his self-control. He gained strength from the hope shining in her eyes, and breathed deeply.

"I don't want you to leave me alone," he confessed, slowly, cautiously. His hand came up to cover hers over his cheek, and he leaned into it before continuing, "And I don't want to be alone." His eyes closed as he reveled in the softness of her touch, but they opened again swiftly, and with pain he said, "But for now, I will have to ignore my wants."

Hermione's soft gasp cut into him, and as she tried to jerk her hand away, he held fast.

"Listen to me." It was somewhere between a plea and a command, and the strange mixture pissed him off, as much as it made Hermione relax for a moment. "Make no mistake," he assured her, his eyes glittering, "you are still mine. And I intend to make it very clear…" He saw the hope flare in her eyes again and smirked. "…After graduation."

Hermione glared at him for a few moments before crossing her arms over her chest and adding, "If I still want to be 'yours', as you so arrogantly put it. I'm tempted to hex you for even giving me a taste of what I've wanted for so long, and now taking it away from me!" She bit her lower lip, lowered her eyes, and murmured, "Even if I know you're right. We need to wait." She peered up at him from beneath her lashes and said playfully, "I've never been much of a rule-breaker."

Snape resisted the urge to scoff at that. He was aware that she had done her fair share of rule-breaking in the past. "I always knew you were an intelligent witch," he confided to her in a low, sexy tone, the corner of his mouth tipping up in the slightest.

Hermione slipped her arms around his neck and leaned into him. "One kiss, before we cut ourselves off? It's not even Christmas yet. I'll have to go so long…" She pouted prettily for him, before turning her face up and waiting expectantly.

Severus murmured, "Demanding minx," and then kissed her fervently, pouring into it every emotion he'd felt since the revelation of his feelings for her. His arms wrapped tightly around her back, and he could feel her fingers threading through the hair at the nape of his neck. He kissed her deeply, trying to memorize every taste, every smell, the feel of her, searing it into his brain so it would remind him in the months to come that he had a future.

When they broke apart, both breathing heavily, Hermione slid her arms down his shoulders and chest, coming to rest over his heart.


	4. Learn How to Love

Author's Note: _Finally… LEMONS! Thanks to my Beta, __**Cheryl**__, and everyone who has diligently reviewed and kept me inspired. Enjoy!_

H~S~H~S

After so many months of waiting, the Graduation Feast was a kind of torture; Snape's own personal hell. Anticipation sizzled through his blood, and the Great Hall felt stifling hot. Tonight, Hermione would finally, unquestionably, unequivocally be his. Though, he had to admit, her behavior had unnerved him, these past months. She hadn't flirted with him, had barely even laid eyes on him unless she was answering a question so matter-of-factly in class. And he figured she must have warned Draco not to bait their Potions master, because each time the young man came to visit Snape, he never mentioned Hermione, and never sat next to her in Potions again.

Hermione had either gone to great lengths to keep Snape sane – which was valiant of her, but she hadn't entirely succeeded, considering he'd already had a taste of her, and he still noticed the amount of attention she was getting from all her male friends at meal times – or she was not interested in him anymore. He hated considering the second possibility. Had she been wooed by another, younger wizard? Weasley, or perhaps Longbottom? Or… his own godson?

Headmistress McGonagall was wrapping up her encouraging speech to all the graduates when Snape's eyes settled on Hermione. She was sitting in between Potter and Weasley, and when the headmistress finished, everyone in the Great Hall stood up and cheered. There was a group hug of sorts between the trio, and then Snape saw Weasley turn to a curly-haired girl and kiss her. Well, that eliminated one of them. As the cheering continued, Hermione embraced Potter, Longbottom, Finnigan, and countless others. Draco grabbed her and squeezed her for a long time, and they were laughing as they pulled apart.

Several students were making their way toward the Head Table, shaking hands with their favorite professors, who were wishing the students well. Snape was astounded when Potter approached him, though somewhat cautiously, and held out his hand. The boy really had become a man.

"Sir," Harry said, shaking Snape's hand firmly. "Thanks."

Simple, but meaningful considering all the bad blood between them. At Snape's nod, Harry turned and headed toward McGonagall. Snape was still speechless about what had just taken place, when Hermione stepped up to the table and stood in front of him. He blinked, focusing solely on the young woman in front of him.

"Thank you, so much, for everything, Professor Snape." Her voice was gentle, encouraging, her eyes full of warmth as they held his. He had a feeling she was thanking him for far more than teaching her and her peers about potions.

"It's Severus now, isn't it?" he suggested quietly, raising a brow.

Hermione beamed at him, and he sucked in a breath at the look on her face. It was almost as if she… as if she cared…

"I was hoping you'd say that," she confided to him, reaching out a hand, palm up.

Snape took her hand, turned it over, and placed a kiss on the back of her knuckles. Not wanting to be presumptuous, even though she sounded as if she were still very interested in him, he murmured, "May I escort you back to Gryffindor Tower?"

Hermione didn't let go of his hand as he lowered hers. She bit her lower lip, smiled shyly, and answered, "Well… no." She squeezed his hand. "I was hoping you'd escort me to the dungeons."

He smirked, and lifted her hand to his lips again before letting her go. She gave him a reassuring smile, and then began shaking hands with the rest of her former professors. McGonagall actually embraced her, which didn't surprise him. She'd been McGonagall's prized student before the war, and nothing had changed after it.

Several Slytherins approached him, led by Draco. The young man grabbed his hand and shook it fiercely. The others followed suit, and Snape told each of them they would do well. He had a feeling some of his light-heartedness had to do with the witch who was currently hugging Hagrid.

Snape passed the other professors, and moved around the Head Table to meet Hermione at the end of it. He saw Potter grab her hand and try to lead her toward the exit with the rest of their friends, but she stopped him and looked back at Snape. She said something to Potter, and walked away from her friend to join Snape.

Hermione stood in front of Snape for what seemed like an eternity, just staring up at him. He could feel Potter and Weasley watching, but couldn't draw his eyes way from Hermione's. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms tight around his middle, hugging him so tightly for a second he thought he might not be able to draw a breath. Because most of the former students had filed out of the Great Hall, Snape found it easier to bring his arms up to wrap around her shoulders and hold her close. His eyes lifted briefly to see her friends' mouths hanging open, and it gave him some kind of perverted satisfaction. Finally, they could be together, in front of everyone, and he could make it quite clear she was _his_.

He pulled away from her, gripping her shoulders. "Are you ready?" he asked, making certain she truly wanted this night with him.

He needn't have worried. Hermione lifted a hand and settled it over his heart.

"I've been ready for months," she stated firmly. She entwined her fingers with his and started pulling him toward the giant doors to the Great Hall.

As they passed by Potter and Weasley, Hermione waved cheerfully, and Snape smirked. The look on their faces was priceless, and he would've enjoyed soaking it in, but he had much more pressing matters to attend to.

H~S~H~S

"Do you want a drink?" Snape offered, trying to slow the beating of his heart while he hunted for his Ogden's Old Firewhiskey. The damn vital organ felt as if it were going to burst through his rib cage at any moment. Hermione was sitting on his sofa, one lovely leg crossed over the other. She'd discarded her robes, and the champagne-colored dress she wore hugged her curves lovingly. Before she'd taken her robes off, he'd been hard; now he was aching.

"I _want_ something else," she countered, watching him with a flirtatious smile.

Snape continued searching for his Firewhiskey in the hopes that it would calm him. Maybe it was on his bedside table…

"Severus," she called, in a sing-song voice. "Come over here to me?" He turned, and when his eyes met hers he was lost. Her gaze was pleading, and welcoming, and hopeful. He couldn't believe such a creature as she was pleading for one such as him to be in her presence.

His feet were heavy as he moved toward her. He could feel himself freezing up, and it angered him. She was his for taking! When had his damned, black heart taken control over his mind?

Hermione pouted as he slowed. "Won't you take your robes off?"

He was glad one of them seemed to know exactly what they wanted; otherwise, he felt sure a whole lot of awkwardness would be going on in his quarters in that moment.

He took his robes off as she suggested, and laid them over hers on a nearby pouf. He returned to her, hands clenched at his sides. Hermione was frowning up at him.

"I've been waiting a long time for this night, Severus," she told him softly. "Haven't you?" Hesitantly, as if she was unsure of his affection for her since he was acting so oddly, she extended her hands toward his clenched ones.

Something broke within Snape. It was his turn to be happy, dammit. It was his turn to have something to live for. He'd had this night mapped out in the back of his mind for months, and his current behavior hadn't been a part of it. He was supposed to claim her, finish what he'd started before Christmas, not turn into a bumbling idiot.

Feeling determined, he tried to convey in his eyes how much he wanted her, turning the full force of his heated gaze on her, but she was looking away, her hands slowly falling back down to her sides. She was biting her lower lip, looking positively disheartened.

Snape grabbed her hands and dropped to his knees in front her. He rested his head against her knee, the glittering sequins on her dress pressing into his skin. He breathed in her scent as he brought her hands up to the top of his head, then let them go to place his on either side of her thighs.

Hermione tangled her hands in his black hair, and began to gently massage his scalp, a relieved sigh escaping her.

"These last few months have nearly been the death of me," he confessed to her, his voice scratchy. He lifted his head so that he could inch her dress up to the end of her thighs, and started placing light, teasing kisses on her knees.

"Oh Severus, me too," Hermione whispered, closing her eyes as he kissed the inside of her knee.

His head lifted, and he stared at her, a frown on his face. "What have you decided to do, after Hogwarts?" It seemed like time stood still as he waited for her answer, not having thought of it before. He couldn't ask her to stay…

Hermione cupped his cheeks in her hands. "Please, let's just focus on this night together. It feels like my heart will burst if I can't feel you against me soon." There was a brief, pained expression that came across her face, but it quickly disappeared as she leaned down to press a kiss on the tip of his hooked nose.

Snape forced thoughts of tomorrow from his mind, and shoved her dress up to the tops of her thighs. Ignoring her gasp, his hands grasped the backs of her knees, and he spread her legs to place open-mouthed kisses to the tender flesh of her inner thighs. He reveled in the way one of her hands curled in his hair, while the other rested on his wrist at her knee. She was trembling. Her head fell back to rest on sofa, her eyelids fluttering.

He nipped teasingly at mid-thigh, making her squeak, and then used his tongue to soothe the sting.

"Severus," she breathed, her eyes heavy-lidded as she gazed down at him.

He lifted his head, his hands pressing her dress up to her waist as he held her gaze. "Say it again," he murmured, dipping his head back down to kiss her hipbones. His teeth played with the lacy band at the top of her knickers.

"Severus," she hummed, and he chuckled against her belly before pressing a kiss to the damp material covering her center. He nuzzled her covered mound with pleasure, savoring the sweet scent of her arousal.

His hands twined in the scrap of lace, and he pulled them off her swiftly, throwing them behind his shoulder. No doubt those knickers would join the other pair he had taken from her the day this madness had started.

Hermione's face was flushed, her hands gripping fruitlessly at the cushions on either side of her. He could tell she'd been biting her lips, because they were swollen and red. He rose slightly to press a quick kiss to those lips, and then knelt back down in between her legs.

He drew her calves up, and lifted them until they were slung over his shoulders, the backs of her knees keeping them in place. His eyes touched her most secret place then, and he groaned. She was so obviously, thoroughly aroused, the short curls damp, her nether lips glistening. He dipped his head down to her center, and slid the tip of his tongue up from her core to her clitoris teasingly, making her cry out. His hands squeezed around her waist, making her moan and sink deeper into the sofa.

He wanted to go slow with her, wanted to torment her for walking out on him before, but her taste drove him wild. He clutched her thighs as he turned into a madman, licking and kissing and sucking at her heated core as if he would die if he didn't get enough of her.

It was enough to send Hermione over the edge, and she was gasping out his name as her hands tugged at his hair. In frenzy, she bent and pulled his head away to kiss him deeply, holding onto his cheeks with shaking hands. Snape tugged her arms to settle around his neck, and rose from his kneeling position so that she had to stand on tip-toe to keep her arms in place. He gripped her bottom in his hands, squeezing roughly as he pressed himself against her.

Pelvis-to-pelvis, they advanced slowly toward his bedroom, bumping into his work bench, a lamp, a stack of books, and the pouf that served as the robes hanger. Snape almost tripped over the threshold to his room, but quickly regained his balance and twisted them around so that the backs of Hermione's knees were at the edge of the bed.

He pulled away from her, smirking at her dazed expression and red lips, and pushed her back before she had time to think. She squeaked as she hit the mattress, and looked down at it, and then back up at him.

Snape was about to pounce, but Hermione scooted back and brought her legs together, sheathing her lower half in her dress once more. At his frown, she said, "We have a situation we need to remedy." Her eyes sized up his clothed form, and she raised a brow. It was so reminiscent of him that he threw back his head and laughed deeply.

"If you want them off," he told her, black eyes glittering, "You must remove them yourself." His arms crossed over his chest, and he appeared deceptively expectant.

Hermione eyed him for a moment before slipping off the edge of the bed and moving toward him; but the moment she stood, he had brandished his wand, and his shouted spell left her standing naked before him. She stopped halfway between Snape and the bed, looking down at herself with her mouth agape. By the time she had raised her eyes to settle back on him, he was in front of her and his hands were underneath her arms, lifting her, then dumping her back on his bed.

"Silly witch," he said fondly, as he lowered himself over her. His hands rested on either side of her head as his hips pressed into hers. He leaned down to kiss her, nipping and sucking at her lower lip.

Hermione's hands were working fast at his buttons, but it was hard work and she was becoming increasingly frustrated. She writhed as Snape trailed kisses down her chin, throat, and collarbone, his lips moving perilously close to her heaving breasts.

"Severus!" she nearly roared, her knee coming up threateningly in between them.

Snape dodged her flailing limbs and stood up straight. "Impatient little thing, aren't you?" he asked, his voice teasing. Hermione glared, not appreciating his smug smile.

"Get naked," she demanded, "…Or else."

Snape raised a brow. "Or else?"

Hermione voice was fierce as she answered, "Or else your teaching robes are going to be damaged beyond repair."

As much as Snape was enjoying the wild hellcat he'd stirred up within her, his body was screaming to come skin-to-skin with hers. He magically shed his clothes as he had hers, and then reached out to lay his wand on the table beside his bed.

Hermione gulped as his clothes disappeared, and her hands clenched in the sheets she lay on. She hadn't been nervous before, but at her first peek of his formidable manhood, tremors erupted throughout her body. She wasn't even sure if he would fit…

"Not what you imagined?" he sneered, and Hermione's head jerked up, eyes settling on his face. It was as if a wall had formed to keep out the possible disappointment, and her heart ached for him.

"_More_ than I imagined," she countered, her voice shaking. She lay back on his bed, her legs spreading just slightly in invitation.

His shoulders relaxed, and he moved toward her with purpose. "I'm going to try to be gentle," he promised her in a somewhat hoarse voice. "I want you to enjoy it." He settled in between her legs placed kisses on her tummy, while his hands moved to cup her breasts.

Hermione used her feet to caress the backs of his calves, arching into his exploring hands. "I'm already enjoying it," she assured him.

His index finger twirled around her nipple, and when it stood at full attention, he bent his head to lave it with his tongue. She whimpered softly and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing his head to the spot, encouraging him to continue.

After he showed ample attention to her breasts, he pressed kisses to her collarbone, nibbling the delicate bones there, and then began nipping at her neck. As he rose, his hardness moved against her heat, and she moaned in his ear.

"Please, Severus… I just don't think I can stand anymore teasing, don't you want to feel me wrapped around…" His lips took control of hers, and his tongue began a seductive duel with hers, his hand slipping in between them so he could guide himself into her.

She tensed, and he paused, a groan escaping her lips as he felt how tight she was. He gentled his kiss, his lips moving across her face as he waited for her to relax. But she wouldn't ease around his shaft. He was throbbing painfully, and if he didn't get inside her soon, he thought he would explode.

Snape pulled her legs up high around his waist, fitting her snugly in place. His hands grabbed fistfuls of her curls, and he held her head back and kissed her with so much passion, a strangled moan lodged in her throat. Holding her tightly, he plunged into her depths, feeling her heat engulf him as he sunk in to the hilt.

He eased his hold on her hair, and broke his kiss just as tears fell from her eyes. Alarmed, he began to withdraw, but her heels sunk into his spine and held him fast.

"Hermione," he said in a strained whisper. "I don't want to hurt you."

Her nails were sunk deeply into his shoulders, and she wasn't moving at all.

"Hermione?"

Her beautiful eyes opened and settled on his, and he suddenly understood all the clichés about the eyes being windows to the soul.

"It's like the perfect balance," she whispered, her breathing shallow. "It's like pain and pleasure have come together…"

"You feel so good," he murmured, stroking her cheek, and began to move within her. Her hips rose to meet his thrusts, her thighs squeezing tightly around his middle.

"More," she moaned, her nails scratching down his back.

He plunged in and out of her slick heat, groaning at the incredible friction the movement caused. He drove into her faster after each withdraw; the headboard began to bang against the wall as he obeyed her commands of, "Harder, Severus!"

Hermione felt as if she couldn't breathe. He was hitting a deliciously sweet spot high within her, and she felt delirious from his ministrations. Her breath hitched as she felt a tidal wave of pleasure coming over her, consuming her.

"Come for me," he growled against her ear, pistoning into her with such fury she was inching up the bed.

"Severus!" She screamed as she fell apart in his arms, his sexy demand still filling her ears as she rode out her climax, her fingernails set deep into his shoulders.

He stroked into her twice more, seated himself to the hilt, and then groaned out her name as he came, hot bursts shooting up into her. The feel caused Hermione's body to shiver with the remnants of her incredible peak.

He didn't speak for a long time, and Hermione was content to have him just rest on top of her as their breathing struggled to return to normal. She stroked his back, feeling the marks she'd made in her frenzy, smiling against his cheek.

"I can't move," he finally said, his hot breath caressing her neck.

Hermione squeezed her thighs around him. "I don't want you to move," she answered, one of her hands coming up to stroke through his hair.

"You are a dream," he whispered against her ear, and his hands curled snugly around her waist.

"But I don't want you to go to sleep yet," Hermione informed him playfully, moving as much as she could to rub her breasts against his chest enticingly.

"Demanding little minx, aren't you?" he murmured, and she could feel him smile against her shoulder.

"They do call me a bossy…" But she quieted as she heard his gentle snore. His body was completely relaxed on top of hers, and his deep breaths fanned out her hair against the pillow.

Hermione smiled sadly and wrapped her arms tightly around him, closing her eyes. She had wanted more time with him before morning came.

Because come morning, she would be leaving Hogwarts, and Severus Snape, behind.

S~H~S~H

Author's Note_:__ Goodness, I'm not sure how it got fluffy. I guess I'm just a romantic. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless and Snape was still believable, given the circumstances. One more chapter! Please review!_


	5. Learn to Believe

Author's Notes: _Coming to a close! Let me just explain now that upon completetion of this chapter, I decided to move the story into romance, instead of letting it hang in porn without plot. I thought it unfair for readers wanting lots of lemon to stumble onto this is that section and it not be what they wanted it to be. The muses were urging me into a more romantic story… sorry to anyone disappointed. More detailed A/N at the end. For now, please enjoy this last chapter!_

H~S~H~S

Snape blinked his eyes open slowly. It was relatively cold in his quarters, and he noticed only because just a short time before, he'd actually been warm for once. He'd truly been heated by another's body, by Hermione's body. He remembered how she'd wrapped herself so tightly around him; it had been heaven. But he frowned at the thought, and rose slightly to peer around his room – because Hermione was not in bed with him, and the resulting cold seeping into his skin was becoming highly disconcerting.

He listened carefully, supposing she might be in the loo. There was no sound of water, however, counting the possibility out. He felt for his wand at the bedside table and muttered, "_Lumos._"

Frowning, he lifted himself from the bed and started for the door to his bedroom, but it opened just as he reached it. Hermione stopped when she nearly ran into him, her eyes wide.

"Severus," she murmured, stepping into his room the rest of the way and closing the door. "Did you just wake up?"

"Where were you?" he asked grouchily. He suddenly realized he was stark naked, while she had donned the champagne-colored sheath dress from the previous night.

"I have something for you," she said uncomfortably, and moved toward the edge of his bed to sit. He noticed she was clutching a moderately small box in her hands, with a somber expression on her pretty face. He muttered a spell, and a pair of black pajama pants materialized over his lower half. He tied them as he joined her on the edge of the bed, facing her with a grave expression.

Hermione held the box out to him with shaking hands, gulping down the itch in her throat that signaled she might become emotional. She watched him open the box containing her gift as her eyes filled with tears. She'd promised herself she wouldn't cry, but watching him open her gift was her undoing.

"I thought… maybe, it might help you to remember me." Her voice was hesitant, shy. Her hands were clasped tightly in her lap, and she was chewing her lip near to off.

Snape's hands curled around the silver frame holding a picture of Hermione. The witch in the frame smiled mutely, looked up at him shyly from beneath her lashes, and then beamed at him before she averted her eyes and shrugged her shoulders as if to keep warm. He looked up at her, his eyes searching her face, spotting the tears filling her eyes.

"You're not exactly the type one forgets, Hermione." A hint of a smirk appeared, but it was sad and didn't reach his eyes. "You are the brightest witch of your age, after all."

She shrugged and scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder as they both stared down at the photo. Her hand wrapped around his forearm, stroking his toned muscles as she struggled to get her emotions in check.

"I assume you'll be leaving on the train today, then?" he asked, breaking the silence between them. He had restrained his customary sneer, and Hermione was thankful for that.

"I am. The Ministry wants to recruit Harry, Ron and me immediately, and begin our training." She sighed softly, and a hot tear fell on his shoulder. "They want to… try us in different departments at first, but we all know Harry will end up being an Auror."

"Hermione, you don't have to do this." He pulled away and grasped her chin as he gazed down at her. "You don't have to try to explain to me. I can't ask you to stay… here with me. Can I?" His brow furrowed as if he regretted letting that slip. Before she could reply, he forged on, "And I can't leave. Hogwarts is all I've really known, and it suits me. The 'great bat of the dungeons'," he intoned mockingly.

Hermione squeezed his arm, and lifted her hand to cup his cheek. "I don't want to leave you. But I have to at least try, don't I? I'm so torn over this, Severus. I feel that if I do go, I won't be able to properly concentrate." Her eyes were desperate as they held his. "I'll be thinking of you. We waited so long to be together, and now…"

A fire the likes of which Snape had never felt stoked within him as he heard the distress in her voice, and he grabbed her shoulders, his eyes fierce. "You will always be mine," he vowed savagely, making Hermione's eyes widen. "As long as we've reached that understanding, I think we can work through the rest."

And although it seemed impossible, Hermione just nodded mutely, and believed him.

S~H~S~H

_**Two years later…**_

"Hermione!" The young American intern burst in through Hermione's office door, her eyes wide and her voice urgent. "There's a very angry-looking man out in the office! I would call security, if I were you. He looks dangerous." She was wringing her hands all the while she babbled.

Hermione stood gracefully from her chair and stepped around her desk. "I'm sure it's fine, Jessica. Did he say what he wanted?" Several dangerous-looking men came into the Department of International Cooperation daily, mostly because they were powerful to boot, and still making efforts to rebuild not only their offices but their alliances since the war's end.

Jessica followed her out, and kept pace just a step behind Hermione. The girl was eager and usually very bright, but Hermione had to admit, she rarely handled herself well in stressful situations.

As Hermione rounded the corner, however, she stopped short, and the young intern ran into her. This wasn't a stressful situation at all; this was a most joyous one. Standing before her, at the door to the department, was none other than Severus Snape, and he was scowling at shorter wizards asking for his autograph. When he spotted her, his scowl disappeared, and a hungry look came into her eyes.

Hermione grinned.

Jessica appeared confused, her nose wrinkled in befuddlement. "Hermione?"

"He's not dangerous," she said, her voice growing higher with each word, until she finished shrilly, "He's my boyfriend!" Throwing her appropriate manner to the wind in the wake of his unexpected visit, she sprinted toward him and all but tackled him, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck as her lips met his in an ardent kiss.

Ignoring the gaping mouths around them, Hermione pulled away slightly to gaze up at Snape. She played with the ends of his hair while she bit her lower lip. It'd been six months since she'd seen him. In her two years away from Hogwarts, they'd only been able to visit each other a few times, with a promise to stay true. It hadn't been hard to be faithful to him, but it had been difficult to be away from him. But her training at the Ministry had concluded only a month before, just one month away from Hogwarts' summer vacation. Hermione felt giddy with the thought that she and Snape would finally be able to spend much more time together.

"You surprised me," she confessed, eyes bright. "Pleasantly," she added, her lips curling in a smile.

Snape smirked, his arms snug around her back. "I noticed."

"Did you want to come to my office?" she offered.

"Actually, I would like to take you out to lunch." His hands found her upper arms, and he pulled them from around his neck. The crowd gathering and gawking was becoming uncomfortable.

"Oh, of course!" Hermione entangled her fingers with Snape's as she turned to Jessica. "Tell Harold to take over, will you? I'll be back shortly."

Not waiting for the girl's answer, Hermione summoned her robes from her office and led Snape from the department. She kept her arm in his as they continued through the Ministry, Hermione calling out greetings every so often. Snape was gawked at several times, but they both ignored the attention and exited via Floo to Diagon Alley.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked him offhandedly, still basking in the happiness she felt at being near him again. But she didn't need an answer, as Snape stopped abruptly in front of a small restaurant. He held the door open for her.

"Two for Snape," he announced to the hostess, who smiled and didn't even check her list as she led them to a small, circular table in the middle of the restaurant. Hermione was surprised Snape was so comfortable with such a table, but he pushed her chair in for her, and then seated himself across from her. She thought she saw an amused smirk on his face, but decided to ignore it, and reached for his hands.

"Severus," she said softly, squeezing his roughened hands. "You haven't even given me a proper kiss yet." She stroked his leg under the table with the toe of her high-heeled shoes, her eyes hungry. "I've missed you so."

Suddenly, Snape cursed softly and stood. "I had intended to draw this out, but you make that quite impossible." She was looking up at him so lovingly, he couldn't resist. He came around to her side of the table and knelt down, his eyes never her startled ones as he pulled out a small, velvet box from his robes.

"Hermione Granger… insufferable know-it-all," he teased, but at her outraged expression, continue hastily, "keeper of my heart." He opened the box to reveal a vintage-style diamond ring, reminiscent of a fashion Hermione had seen in Victorian-age books. The ring had three princess cut stones, with six round side stones. The band was solid white gold, and the way it glinted in the low light of the restaurant completely took her breath away.

"Severus," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. She watched him remove the ring and take her left hand into his.

"Be my wife?" he entreated, his onyx eyes showing her all of his heartfelt emotions. He held the ring just at the tip of her fourth finger.

Hermione's face screwed up in what she was sure was an attractive expression as she struggled to hold her tears of happiness in. "Yes!" she fairly shouted, laughing breathlessly. "Yes!" She felt the ring slip onto her finger, and she didn't waste time in grabbing hold of Snape's shoulders and pulling him to her for a deep kiss.

H~S~H~S

Author's Notes: _Well, here we are my friends! Thanks so much for following, and to those of you who reviewed (you know who you are, because I've tried to let you know in author's responses!), I can't tell you how much it meant to me! Kept me going, to be honest. I hope you enjoyed it, especially those of you who were worried at the end of the last chapter ;) You must've known an old romantic like me wouldn't separate our favorite couple! Again, the change… I felt was necessary. I'm clearly too much of a fluff lover._

_Oh, before I forget! The engagement ring Snape presents to Hermione can be found here: _http dot dot backslash backslash applesofgold dot come backslash QDR hyphen 4 dot h t m l

_I thought it looked very much like something that suited Hermione; I like the spiral part, reminds me of her wand._

_I'll now throw in a shameless plug for my other stories, which need some lovin', too. "Turn of the Tide" is going to be a long story with an actual plot, and I'm excited about it! And I keep getting ideas for unabashed little one-shots ;)_

_And as always, thank you so much to my multi-talented beta, __**Cheryl**__. She's freakin' incredible. I must also thank __**Slytherin-Me**__ for her adoration and willingness to give me an honest review of this ending!_


End file.
